


Hi Bob

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Coming Around Again [11]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t think you’ve ever agreed with me twice in a row.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi Bob

Emily tapped on the door, walking in when she heard his voice answer.

 

“Hey there.”

 

Jason looked up from his paperwork and smiled.

 

“Hi,” he got up from his desk and rushed to her, wrapping her in his arms. “You are a sight for sore eyes.”

 

“I've missed you.” Emily whispered into the crook of his neck. She deeply inhaled the scent of him. It was Drakkar Noir but also a scent distinctly Jason…she loved how the amber and sandalwood tickled her nose. “Mmm, I'm so glad I'm home.”

 

“I'm glad you're home.” Jason kissed her, softly, sweetly. He couldn’t help but deepen the kiss. It had been six days since he’d even touched her. The time apart seemed even more agonizing than usual though Jason couldn’t put his finger on why. He was busy with his lectures at American University as well as the FBI Academy but at night, home alone with George, he had trouble sleeping. 

 

It had been six weeks since they reconnected as a couple after the death of their son. While he didn’t think Emily was throwing herself into work to avoid him and forget her pain anymore, the work was still there. This time she’d gone to New Mexico for six days. Jason didn’t ask for the details and Emily didn’t readily give them. It mattered little…she was finally in his arms again.

 

“Jason, I thought…” He knocked and came in at the same time, interrupting the couple’s intimate moment. “Oh my, I'm sorry.”

 

“Deputy Director Douglas.” As painful as it was to do, Emily put distance between herself and Jason. They were still holding hands and there weren't too many ways to turn that lip locking into something innocent or platonic.

 

“Kirk, you know Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss, don’t you?” Jason asked in a nonchalant tone.

 

“We've met on a few occasions.” The Deputy Director of the FBI held out his hand. “It’s good to see you again, SSA Prentiss. You're doing excellent work with Aaron Hotchner and the BAU.”

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

“You'll go far in the Bureau if you keep it up. If you want my job, I’ll give it to you…real cheap.”

 

“Oh no, sir,” Emily laughed. “I'm quite happy being a field Agent. I love working in the BAU.”

 

“Surely they are happy to have you.” He turned his attention to Jason. “I don’t have to ask if you're busy; your hands seem full.”

 

“Please don’t let me interrupt anything pressing, sir.” Emily replied.

 

“Making sure home life is secure is just as important as the Bureau.” Kirk said. “I recognize a reunion when I don’t wait to be invited in and interrupt one. I just wanted to see if Jason was available for dinner but I have my answer.”

 

“I’ll be here Thursday,” Jason said. “We’ll do something then.”

 

“That sounds good to me.” Kirk grinned. “You two have a good night.”

 

“Goodnight, Kirk.”

 

“Goodnight, sir.” Emily waved.

 

He walked out of the door and she exhaled.

 

“Oh my God, that was so embarrassing.” She mumbled.

 

“You want to know how Kirk met his wife?” Jason asked, pulling her close again. She slipped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes as he gave her Eskimo kisses. His hands rested comfortably on her hips.

 

“Tell me.” She whispered.

 

“Many moons ago she was a secretary in the Deputy Director’s office. He saw her in the cafeteria and fell instantly. After chasing her for over a month she finally caved in on his constant request for dinner. They’ve been married over 30 years…Anne is a lovely, amazing woman. She would have to be to put up with a workaholic like Kirk.”

 

“And the moral of your story is…?”

 

“Fraternization is the reason more than half of us aren’t alone and lonely.” Jason replied.

 

“Its still against the rules.” Emily replied, her lips moving closer to his.

 

“I don’t want to talk about rules, Agent Prentiss; I just want to kiss you.”

 

“Mmm,” she surrendered to his affection. “I really, really, really, really missed you.”

 

“Four reallys? That means a hell of a lot in my book.”

 

“Good.” She smiled, kissing his nose.

 

“When did you get in?” Jason asked.

 

“Late this morning. I went right home to bed but you were already gone. I'm sure you worked hard today...let’s go home.”

 

“Mmm, home.” He kissed her. “We could swing by some place, pick up dinner, and have it in bed.”

 

“Oh yes.” Emily grinned.

 

“OK, let me pack up and then you'll have my undivided attention.”

 

“Sounds good.” She nodded, putting her hands in her pockets and leaned on the wall. Emily loved Jason’s office; he’d been in the same one since his early days at the Academy. She spent much time there…debating, reading, arguing, pondering, and dreaming. Emily knew many other cadets did the same thing. Jason Gideon was an Academy favorite and they were glad to have him back. “This room brings back a lot of memories.”

  
“Good ones?”

 

“I was completely enamored with Agent Jason Gideon. I mean, we all were but me especially.”

 

Jason smiled, pulling his windbreaker over his head. He threw his bag on his shoulder before walking over to the wall. Leaning his arm against it, he kissed her lips.

 

“The feeling was, and is, mutual. I love you, Katya.”

 

“I love you too,” Emily slipped her fingers in his, relishing the warmth of him.  “Let’s get out of here.”

 

***

 

She loved the sound of his gaiety. Even as intimate as they were, there were still few things that made Jason Gideon laugh out loud. He smiled, grinned, and snickered frequently, but laughing out loud was reserved for special moments. Tonight’s special moment was _The Bob Newhart Show_. They weren't in bed but on the couch in the living room. Emily was lying, her back against the arm. 

 

Jason sat between her legs, back resting on one bent leg while the other one rested over his lap. His feet sat on the ottoman; he rubbed her thigh as he laughed. They ate steamed chicken and vegetable dumplings in the special sauce DC Mooshu served. George sat close by, mewling occasionally for some food. Emily watched Jason sneak him a little something when he thought she wasn’t looking. As if her little bastard cat wasn’t spoiled enough…he had the veteran profiler eating out of his hand. Emily thought it was adorable.

 

“Genius,” he said between guffaws, popping a dumping into his mouth. “The man is a true, understated genius.”

 

“Agreed.” She replied.

 

“And Emily is the perfect straight man. No one does it like Suzanne Pleshette. She got a lot less credit than she deserved for her impeccable comic timing.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

“I don’t think you’ve ever agreed with me twice in a row.” Jason turned to look at her still wearing a smile.

 

“I'm just keeping you on your toes.” Emily pulled him closer and kissed him. She could taste the dipping sauce on his lips.

 

He stroked her stomach and she withdrew, just a bit but it was noticeable. She sighed, pressing her forehead on his. Jason reached his hand up to caress her cheek.

 

“Have you ever played Hi Bob?” Emily asked, needing to lighten the mood.

 

“I can't say that I have. What's that?”

 

“It’s a drinking game. Every time someone on the show says “Hi Bob” you take a shot or down a beer.”

 

“Then what happens?” Jason asked.

 

“You usually get pretty drunk.” Emily replied.

 

“That being the point of the game?”

 

“Yep.” She nodded.

 

“I'm willing to bet money that game was invented on a college campus.” He said.

 

“You probably wouldn’t lose.”

 

“Still, it sounds like fun.”

 

“You want to play?” she asked with a glimmer in her eye.

 

“It’s a school night.” Jason reminded her. “You don’t do so well with hangovers.”

 

“I can handle my liquor.”

 

“You sure can, SSA Prentiss, you just can't handle the next morning very well.”

 

They both laughed, Emily kissing his shoulder before resting her head there. She slipped her arms around his waist and squeezed. It was so good to be home, so good to be with him, so good not to be or to feel alone.

 

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” Jason’s hands reached down to cover hers.

 

“That I'm a lucky woman. I am a lucky and grateful woman.”

 

“Ditto.”

 

“You're a lucky and grateful woman?” Emily asked.

 

He laughed, leaning into her. He was lucky she was in his life, that he could end a day in her arms watching terrific comedy. They had some setbacks recently, always, but it was important for Jason to remember that the love was there and it was strong. She was the most amazing woman he knew and she loved him. Emily loved him to hell, away, back, and now in bliss. They deserved this and he for one wasn’t ever again going to question happiness.

 

***

                                                                                                                 

  
 


End file.
